


An Exercise in Self Control

by Steamshovelmama



Series: Tumblr fic prompts [3]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Silly prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamshovelmama/pseuds/Steamshovelmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this anon prompt:<br/>Henry is very traditional about sex – he doesn’t believe in it outside marriage so when he tries to sleep with Jo he isn’t able to perform. She finds out why.</p>
<p>Well, this isn’t quite it, but it’s the way I really wanted to answer this one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Self Control

Jo was getting frustrated. Her dates with Henry were very enjoyable; when he wanted to he could be a charming and entertaining companion. He could talk knowledgeably about food and wine, and, well, this was Henry, he could talk knowledgably about almost anything under the sun.

They went out for dinner regularly; dinner which he insisted on paying for, referring vaguely to his investments. They walked in the park and even once took a picnic out. Typically, Henry’s idea of a picnic involved a wicker hamper fitted with plates, knives and forks and proper glasses. Previously, Jo’s picnics had involved a homemade sandwiches a big bag of chips and a couple of bottles of beer. She was going to have to get him to lighten up.

At the end of the date, whatever it was, he would kiss her. He kissed well and she responded with enthusiasm. He seemed to enjoy touching her both casually, putting his arm around her, stroking her arm or her face; and with more intent when he would pull her body against him, his arms tightly around her and his hands roaming over her back. But that was it. Just as Jo was really getting into things he would gently disengage and back off.

She knew he considered himself a gentleman but even a gentleman wasn’t usually this… gentlemanly. She’d tried to signal her availability several times but he either wasn’t getting the message or he was ignoring it. Well, never let it be said that Jo Martinez left all the moves up to the man. She already knew you could die of old age waiting for a man to make up his mind. Admittedly that was more usually to do with a guy wanting to ask you out rather than get into your bed but the principle was the same. Maybe she just needed to get him alone and relaxed.

She invited him to her house for dinner. She didn’t cook often but she could cook, though she wasn’t up to Abe’s standard. She chose light food – she didn’t want them to be bloated and sleepy afterwards. She sprang for a couple of bottles of much better wine than she usually drank. She placed candles around the living room and her kitchen diner.

She realised with a snort of laughter that she was trotting out the classic weapons in the seducer’s arsenal.  She was half tempted to buy him some red roses just to see the look on his face.

Henry was as punctual as ever that Friday night. She took his coat and led him through to the dining room. She saw him take in the candles with an amused look.

“To what do I owe the romantic ambience?” he asked her, accepting the glass of wine she offered him.

She shrugged. “I felt like it.”

“A perfectly good reason,” he said gravely, bending down to kiss her deeply, pulling her body against his so that they moulded together tightly.

Conversation was light and fun over the meal and Henry praised the fish she had prepared.  He seemed relaxed and happy, regaling her with an anecdote about Lucas.

“Shall we take this into the living room,” she asked, lifting the last of the wine. Henry was agreeable so she collected the two wine glasses and led him through to her sofa, shutting the door on the debris in the kitchen. That was something for tomorrow.

Henry made himself comfortable, resting an arm along the back of the seat. She placed the glasses on the coffee table and seated herself close to him. He dropped his arm across her shoulders, running his fingers up and down her arm. She laid her head on his shoulder, feeling him drop a kiss into her hair.

She turned, raising her face and he pulled her to him and he kissed her eagerly. His mouth tasted of red wine and the coffee they had drunk and she couldn’t get enough of it. Her body was humming already, heat pooling between her legs and she couldn’t help the whimper she let out. He echoed her noise pulling back to bite at her lip and to run lips and teeth over her face and jaw. He settled at her neck, suckling and biting gently. She inclined her head to return the caress, nipping at the skin of his throat. He let out a heartfelt groan that shot straight to that knot of gathering heat and tension within her and made her desperate for more.

She swung a leg over his lap and pushed down against him. He was hard and fitted against her so well. He took her hips and pulled her down against him as he raised his head to meet her kiss. His hands spread over her lower back, squeezing and massaging but never venturing lower. She tried to move things along a bit by circling her pelvis against him. His head dropped back against the cushions and he closed his eyes while his hands stilled and gripped her hard.

“Jo,” he gasped. “Wait –“

She ignored him, her fingers going to the buttons of his shirt. He slid sideways, lifting her off his lap and caught her hand, kissing the knuckles. “Jo, please…”

She calmed enough to pull back and look at him. He looked uncertain and worried and not remotely aroused. She glanced down at his lap. Nope, definitely not aroused anymore.

She sat back, waiting for her breathing to settle. He waited for her quietly, stroking her hand.

“So,” she said finally. “Is this something we should talk about?”

“I think it probably is,” he agreed.

“What is it then?” she asked. “We’ve been dating a few months now. I know you think I’m attractive, I know you want me so what’s up, Henry?”

He squeezed her hand. “Jo, never doubt I find you extremely attractive, very sexy and all too arousing.”

“Then what?” she asked mystified.

He cleared his throat. “I’m rather old fashioned,” he began.

“No? Really?” she said drily.

He quirked a small smile at her. “I was brought up with certain principles about sex,” he said. “That it was something special and not something to be shared lightly.”

Jo stared at him. “Are you telling me,” she said slowly, “that you don’t believe in sex outside of marriage?”

He looked down. “Yes, that’s about it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she demanded, slightly exasperated. “Communication, Henry! Cornerstone of a relationship!”

He nodded apologetically. “Yes,” he agreed. “I should have said something before but,” he shrugged. “I was having a wonderful time with you and I kept putting it off.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have jumped you tonight if I’d known!” she said.

“Would you have been here tonight, if you’d known?” he asked.

She stared at him. “What? You thought I’d dump you for not having sex with me?”

He inclined his head. “A relationship should fulfill the needs of both parties,” he pointed out. “If you want sex and I’m not willing to provide that in these circumstances then you would be perfectly justified in ending things.”

“Oh for…” she trailed off. For a clever guy Henry could really be dense. “And you didn’t think to ask me what I thought?” she demanded.

“I’m sorry, Jo,” he said. “Can you put it down to me wanting to prolong our time together as much as possible?”

She leaned forward, picked up the wine glasses and handed him his. “Okay,” she sighed. “You’re an idiot but apology accepted. Now where do we go from here?”

He stared at his glass. “It’s probably time for me to leave.”

“Oh no,” she told him. “We still have to work out the ground rules.”

Henry looked up in surprise. “You want us to carry on seeing each other.”

“Oh, Henry,” she said fondly. “Of course I do. I just need to know where your boundaries are.”

“Boundaries?”

“What you’re willing to do or not do,” she clarified.

“Ah. Right.”

“Obviously intercourse is out,” she said. “How do you stand on other activities? What do you count as sex?”

He smiled at her. “Well, I’m not Bill Clinton. For me sex would include anything involving the, ah, genitals.”

“Right,” she said. “So that includes oral sex? And anything using fingers?”

He nodded.

“What about touching above the waist?”

“I would tend to avoid anywhere considered sexual simply because the arousal makes it difficult to stick to my principles.”

“Okay,” she said again, considering. Breasts and nipples were out then. That didn’t leave much.

She took a deep breath. “Right, yes, okay then. I think I can cope with that now I know.” She reached out and took his free hand. “You’ll have to live with me getting very turned on though.”

Henry gave her an actual grin. “Believe me, that isn’t a problem,” he said. “I love seeing you aroused and knowing it’s because of me.” His smile faded. “I just worry you’ll get too frustrated and tired of waiting.”

She gave him a sultry look. “Don’t worry about that. I have a strong right hand and an excellent imagination.”

She laughed as he slumped back on the sofa, head thrown back and groaned, “Oh god, I did not need to hear that!”

“Is that how deal with it?” she asked curiously. “I mean, I know you get turned on so do you, you know?” she made a vague gesture. “Or is that against your principles too?”

“I like to think I’m moral, not stupid,” he replied. “It would be difficult to stick to this if I had no outlet. So, yes, I masturbate. Considerably more often since I’ve been seeing you.” He broke off laughing as she mimicked his head back posture and groan of a few moments before.

Their eyes met and he squeezed her hand.

“So we’re alright?” he asked.

“We’re fine,” she replied.


End file.
